(a) Technical Field
This invention relates generally to various means of providing lockable covers for household or industrial refuse containers. The common refuse can is usually supplied with a friction-fit cover that is easily manipulated, but not very secure if the can is upset by a person or marauding animal, the latter case being quite prevalent.
(b) Background Art
As previously described in part (a), the friction-fit cover does not offer maximum security. There are presently, heavy and costly plastic containers with external locking devices which sometimes require unusual effort to operate. The present invention allows use of the relatively inexpensive metal can which is commonly made with one or more stiffening beads about its upper periphery, this feature lending itself to the locking arrangement to be further detailed.